Rising Waves
by XxNarniaxXxSkanderxX
Summary: When her parents are found to be dead. Lillie must work her way back home to London during WW2. What happens when she comes across a mansion and an old man, plus a wardrobe which holds a magical land and an handsome king... Golden Age. Edmund/Oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for coming to read my story. I'm trying to base this on both movie and book, but things may be slightly different with the added characters. This is set durring the Golden Age of Narnia. When we first met the characters the ages are slightly different from future chapters. Enjoy and Review(it'll help me alot)

Lillie:15

Peter: 15

Susan: 13

Edmund: 10

Lucy: 8

Disclaimer: I only own my own characters, anyone from the book/movies are belonging to C.S. Lewis

Between the noise of the planes flying over head, the sirens, the shrilling noise of bombs falling, and the exploding bombs not far away; a young girl, perhaps around the age of 14 or 15, scrambled from her bed and out into the hall of her room. She burst into the Nursery and grabbed a toddler who had been crying since the sirens began. Chrissie, the toddler instantly calmed to a mild scream and a few tears at the sight of her older sister. Taking the little toddler up into her arms and reassuring her, the best she could, she ran back to the hall. Fumbling with the handle before it opened the door to her younger brother's room. Inside was a small distressed boy.

"Come on! Move, we have to get to the shelter, you know what to do," the eldest stated to the boy. He instantly ran to the back corner of his room and grabs a bag filled with a blanket and anything he could want while in the bomb shelter. The girl, with the toddler, ran down the stairs and picked up a bag with food, just in case it was a while before they could come out. She took her gas mask along with her sisters and ran out the back door, her brother right behind her.

They got to the door and managed to get in, dodging the flying scraps from nearby bomb explosions. Shutting the door with a lock, the eldest sighed before moving to the crib and placed her sister into it. Upon turning around she noticed her brother, Jacob, claiming a bed for himself and settling down. Flinching slightly at the sounds from around them, she too climbs into one of the bunks.

This was the second night in a row they had to go in the shelter under the garden in the backyard. Soon the three siblings fell asleep, the last thought on the eldest's mind was the "vacation" they would being taking to the country side soon. She already knew her brother would be separated from the two girls. Again she sighed; she could only hope the best for him now. If her and little toddler were going to be kept together was unknown to her.

The next morning the mother of the three children opened the door, having been at a party the previous night with her husband. She moved over to her eldest daughter and gently shook her awake. The girl stirred and looked up to her mother.

"Mum? What is it?" She asked once realizing that it was still pretty dark outside, and that her mother was standing over her. She glanced over at the other bed and noticed her brother was still asleep and soft snores were coming from the cradle.

"Oh Lil. You forgot today was the day, didn't you?" The older women said to her daughter full of sorrow. The girl looked up to the ceiling full of thoughts of what her mother meant. Today was the day they were leaving; she knew it had to be soon, but this soon? Sighing she looked to her mother, silently saying she knew. Her mother gave a small smile as she leaned up and gave her a hug.

After all the preparations were complete and the silent ride to the station was over, Lil found herself hugging her mother again. At the station the family was surrounded by many other families being separated by the war. After letting go of her mother she watched as her mum attach the tag to Chrissie then move over to Jacob. Looking over her mother's back she saw a boy, perhaps her age, hugging his own mother and sharing a few words. He locked eyes with her once his mother had moved onto another child of hers. Glancing towards her own mother, she shifted Chrissie on her hip.

"Take care Lillie Anne Parke," her mother told her with another hug around her two daughters. Taking the tickets the young girl moved forward towards the gate where a few ladies were checking for tickets and tags. Making sure her brother was behind her she stalled herself as she heard a boy complain that he knew how to get on a train by himself. She lightly giggled upon seeing the frustrated face of the older sister before shock sat upon her that the eldest of the four in front of her was the one from before. He looked in general direction but she glanced towards the stairs before they made eye contact again. His blue eyes and blonde hair embedding itself into her memory.

After getting her siblings onto the train she moved them to an empty compartment, placing their bags up in the stow-away. Scanning the crowd she found her mother and began to wave at her through the window, lifting Chrissie so she could also see. Once gone from the station Jacob and Lillie sat down on since with Chrissie between them. For her being a toddler and just learning words it was hard to understand what she was trying to communicate, as she pointed out the window to the scenery.

Lillie looked out the window as well, noticing the buildings getting smaller and smaller, till the country was surrounding them. A girl around her age walked in and asked if her siblings could sit with them, the compartment being the only one not full that they had found. She nodded her head and turned back to the window.

She heard a familiar face voice saying that he could do it himself, again. She looked up and noticed the same boy who had been complaining before, which only meant his brother would also be around somewhere. Seeing the girl who had asked about them sitting in here, on the other side of the compartment near the door, she smiled. Then she noticed a young girl, around her brother's age, with a little red bob and innocent look on her face hugging a toy dog.

The eldest boy appeared and sat down next to her brother, giving her a polite smile. While the other boy sat next to the window, across from her. Mostly the ride was silent until the young girl took her little dog doll and squeaked it in her brothers face, who she later found was named Edmund, the girl being Lucy. He looked at the dog in his hands for awhile before leaning over and giving it to Chrissie. Lucy gave her brother a look, which didn't go unnoticed by Lillie. The young girl then turned towards them and Lillie smiled at her which she smiled back to, her face once again assuming the mischievous look it had before.

As her brother's stop was called Lillie looked at all their tags and noticed Chrissie's new home had her getting off as well with her brother. Taking the two bags for them down, with the help of a certain blonde, she moved them to the corridor before saying anything to them.

"Jacob, I'll need you to take Chrissie out there and see she finds her person. Don't leave her, please," she whispered to her brother, nearly tearing up at this goodbye. He nodded his head, since words didn't seem to be able to come to his mouth. He took Chrissie into his arms along with their bags as the train came to a halt. After receiving a hug he stepped down to the platform. Lillie stood at the door watching as people came forward and claimed them.

Back in the compartment Peter had stretched out figuring all three were getting off at the train stop. Edmund watched as the boy and young toddler were separated and looked back at her sister's then to Peter. The two shared a looked before Edmund looked back out of the window.

The train had begun to move again and Lillie made her way back to the compartment. Standing in the doorway with the little toy dog in her hand she noticed Peter had made himself comfortable using the whole seat. Lucy was the first to notice her standing in the door, and got up and gave her a hug, feeling bad for the older girl. Lucy knew full well if she had been separated from her siblings, even Edmund, she would want a big huge for comfort.

Lillie lightly hugged the girl back and saw Peter moved himself so she had her space near the window back. She let go of Lucy and sat down, trying to hide her sadness with a smile to the others in the compartment. Glancing back to the window she let out a light sigh, wondering how much longer she had to be on the train. After some time had passed her station was called and she noticed the others were stirring and beginning to get up as well. Peter had already taken down his bags along with his sisters and noticed Lillie having trouble reaching hers, so he helped her as well.

"You're getting off here as well?" little Lucy asked Lillie. All the older girl could do was nod, she was nervous about meeting her person. The young girl smiled at her, while her eldest brother took her bag for her. Edmund did the same for Susan; the pretty girl who was the one had gotten them all talking early on in the trip. The two boys were the first out of the door and into the corridor going towards the door of the train. They all made their way out to the station, which ended up being just a small platform with the town's name on the one wall it had.

The four Pevensies ran at the sound of a car but it kept going. Lillie stayed on the platform but then moved forward when a carriage came down the road, an older woman sitting on the perch of the carriage. Peter asked if the elder lady was Mrs. McCredie. The four soon climbed onto the back and Lucy smiled and gave a wave back to Lillie as they went to their own destination.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for returning and reading chapter two. I'm glad I have break so I can update more then I'll be able to during school. Ah The Great Lion is featured in this chapter! Enjoy and review(it'll help me alot :))

Lillie sat down on the steps waiting for a Mr. Smyth to come and collect her. Once he arrived with his old Ford car he drove her to his home and the passed a huge mansion. This happened to be just down the road from where they were going. Mr. Smyth informed her it belonged to a nutty old "professor" who lived alone with his servants, of course.

Once they arrived to the house, Lillie found herself looking at a grand house, which seemed to be very new. Hoping she would get a wonderful room she agreed to a tour of the house, which ended in the servant's quarters. The servant who had been giving her the tour placed her bag down on a small bed, which Lillie questioned her about.

"You see, Lillian, you are now a servant here. I was just on the telephone and was informed that your parents were coming back from a party and a bomb exploded on the road ahead of them. Now you'll work here until you earn enough to pay your way back Southgate, London," Mr. Smyth said strolling into the small quarters. Lillie was given the night off but had to start working in the morning to her disliking. As a first punishment for talking back she was sent to bed without food.

Later that night she sat on her bed thinking for away to escape the house and make her own way to safety. She thought about the nutty professor with his mansion down the road. The distant had to be at least the same from Southgate to Finchley, which was about ten almost eleven kilometers apart. It would be at least half a day if not more if she stopped. For, she was young and her gait wasn't very large, but she did hope she would grow taller in the future. She made her choice and took her bag and made her way to the kitchen where she made off with leftovers from dinner.

She made it almost 4km before it started to down pour on her. Making her way into the woods, so she wasn't spotted she found cover in an old hallowed out tree trunk. She slept soundly through the night and woke in the middle of the morning to find the rain was only a little drizzle now. Lillie began to make her way back down the road, ducking for cover whenever a carriage or vehicle went past her.

Lillie made her way to the mansion located on a small hill, by the time for afternoon tea. She went up to the front door and then began to second guess her coming there. An old grayed hair gentleman, seeming to have many years of wisdom, opened the door. He took one look at her and opened the door further.

"What is a young lady like you, standing at my door?" he inquired as he ushered her up into the house. They went to his office where she began to explain why she was there.

"Well, sir, my parents sent me into the country away from London and well, they died. I was going to be staying down the road with the man, Mr. Smyth who was going to make work for him until I could pay my way home," she ended trying to not let herself cry. A loud crash startled both and was soon followed by loud banging on the front door. The old professor looked out the window and Lillie confirmed that it was indeed Mr. Smyth. The professor sent her running up the stairs as he went to answer the door. Lillie quickened her pace hearing other pairs of feet running, fearing they belonged to Mr. Smyth and others coming for her.

She ran down a hall trying doors until she found one that opened. Running in she stopped when she saw just a huge wardrobe standing on the other side of the room. Upon hearing footsteps coming from the hallway she didn't think twice about running into the wardrobe shutting the door softly behind her.

* * *

She pushed back and back, going deeper into the wardrobe. Thinking that it seemed to be going on forever, she turned around and came face to face with a tree. Her hand brushed up against a pine branch and she quickly took the sucking on her finger that started to bleed slightly.

"Ouch, wait a minute here. I thought I was in a wardrobe not a bloody forest," she stated out loud to herself. Autumn was upon the woods she was in and she glanced back to the coats which hung in between the branched behind her. Before deciding to explore more, then hopefully Mr. Smyth would be gone.

Walking along a barely used path she noticed a bobcat with what seemed to be the markings of glasses and a mustache came out of the trees. A rabbit was close behind him, which made Lillie confused for a split second before she widened her eyes in fear and began to back up.

"Be still daughter of Eve, we will not harm you," a voice said behind her, she turned half way around to fact the very human sounding voice and found a large bear talking to her.

"You're talking to me!" She whispered loudly towards the animal, thinking herself gone loony. The three animals exchanged glances with each other, unsure of how to explain themselves. There was a slight rustling from behind the four of them and as they turned to see what it was, a very large lion jumped from the forest.

"Aslan!" The three animals exclaimed before lowering themselves into what resembled a bow. Just the name of the creature sent Lillie to her knees in a bow; it had an overwhelming feeling bubbling in her. "Stand daughter of Eve, and come forward. I shall explain everything," the magnificent Lion told her. The little rabbit pushed her leg urging her to go with the Lion. Lillie realized that the Lion would not hurt her join him by his side. She turned back at the others with a smile, feeling the power radiating off the Lion, and she knew she was safe.

"…and so the two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve with my help defeated the White Witch 5 years ago, Narnia time, last spring; thus beginning the Golden Age of Narnia. Now my dear, get on my back, it's going to be a long ride to Cair Paravel."

"So, sir, four humans all near my age defeated this White Witch, and now are the monarchs of this Kingdom?" she asked for clarification to his words. She climbed on to his back and he took he off with a deep laugh at confirming her question. The Great Lion pointed out many sites along the way to the castle by the sea. They stopped in a clearing as the sun was setting in the west, in the east Cair Paravel glistened with the Sun's light shining upon it. Both entities creating a completing stunning view if the Cair.

"When do I get to go back to that Professor's house?" she asked the Great Lion as they were taking the short break. The Lion looked at her and titled his head, of course he knew the answer but to tell her would change the course he had set out for her.

"You will know when the time is right, but let me inform you it won't be happening anytime soon, time here is different back from your world so have no fear of you being missed too much. Daughter of Eve, I know you know who I am, even if it is by a different name. I just want to inform you, you will always be a friend of Narnia, and I have no doubt you will be welcomed here."

Lillie nodded her head in understanding, as a simple peace fell upon her and the weight that was upon her was lifted. She looked back the castle and began to wonder more about the Kings and Queens, the Lion barely mentioned the younger King and she was about to ask him more. The look on his still face told her that it was not nearly the time or place, and she knew that in due time she would finds the answers to her questions.

"By the way Happy Birthday, sixteen. How wonderful. I'm sure the queens will want to throw a party for you. As soon as they find out," the Great Lion said with a laugh. Lillie joined his laughter as they sat on the ground next to each other gazing in the direction of the castle in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

After the sun had set, the two began on the journey to the Cair once again. When they arrived, there was an informal meeting, where Lillie was whisked away by maids to a chamber in the quest wing. Aslan made his own way to another door, which one of the maids informed Lillie was the Throne Room. Men came in carrying buckets of hot water and soon she was ushered behind a screen and into a tub. After being thoroughly scrubbed of dirt and dried dresses were place in front of her on a bed.

"There gowns look wonderful," she gushed looking at the Narnian gowns that were in front of her. One of the maids, who seemed to be very green, held the different gowns up to her. Finally she picked a light blue gown and helped her put the dress on. Lillie spun around for the ladies in the room to their delight and all of them agreed it was her color. Glancing out the window she noticed the dark sky with stars, the stars almost seemed to be dancing and looking down at her. She sat down and one of the maids, who informed her that she was in fact a dryad hence the color of her skin, began to pull the hair from around her face back into braids.

"Lady Lillie, the Great Aslan and their royal majesties request your presence in the Throne Room," said a she-beaver as she came in from the door. Lillie still stunned that animals could talk nodded her head and began to follow the beaver into the corridor. She turned and thanked the dryads who had helped her.

Making her way over to the she-beaver Lillie nodded for her to continue down the hall. Most of their walk was silent unless the she-beaver, or rather Mrs. Beaver as she is called, pointed out a portrait or something she knew about.

"Oh, here we are dear. Now when you enter curtsy low, once you are introduced," the she-beaver stated to her. Two guards opened the double doors and Mrs. Beaver entered followed by Lillie. Barely hearing her name and Mrs. Beavers name from the caller standing at the door, she looked around the great room. She was stunned by the room; the brilliant colors that filled the room with candles creating shadows overwhelmed her. Reminding herself to curtsy she dipped down into a low bow once her eyes had caught the four monarchs and the Great Lion.

"Mrs. Beaver! Oh, how is Mr. Beaver doing?" One of the Queens asked the she-beaver. Lillie stared at the floor, never in her whole life had she ever been this close to royalty; and just now the fact made her nerves inside go bonkers. Keeping calm – as – possible face she glanced to the she-beaver.

"He is doing fine my queen," the she-beaver stated, with what appeared to be a smile on her face. Aslan had already informed the monarchs of the girl that was to stay with them, although he never did reveal why she was there. Lucy and Peter exchanged a glance over Susan; something caused them both to slightly recognize the shy girl. Aslan himself looked upon their glance, knowing all.

"Queen Susan, Queen Lucy. I do believe Lillie would enjoy a tour of the castle. I have more manners to discuss with your brothers and the council." The two young women looked at each and smiled, standing and going to either side of the girl. Smiling at each other, though Lillie's seemed to be a very shy smile, they walked from the Throne Room and into the corridors. Lillie turned her head to glance back at the two kings and Aslan. Just as she did, Peter glance up and smiled at her, then she knew she had met him before. Looking down at her dress, the blue penetrated her eyes, the same color of the High King's eyes, and that young boy Peter from the train. It couldn't be.

* * *

"This is the store room for archery, of course it is my favorite room inside of the Cair," Queen Susan told the girl as they walked around the room. Queen Lucy mildly rolled her eyes at her sister, who had planned this to be their last stop of the tour.

"Well, now that we have been blessed to see her majesties favorite room, why don't we go and enjoy supper, I'm hungry!" exclaimed the young Queen Lucy. After spending the last few hours Lillie learned that the young queen was just two years younger than her and the older girl was nearly three years older than her.

As if on cue a faun stepped into the armory and told the Queens and their guest supper was ready to be served and their presence was needed in the dinning quarters. Lillie had already been asked by Queen Lucy to join her at her side for the evening meal, supper was something Lillie was barely accustom to. For Nobles and higher ranks it was the late evening meal that was served well into the night. Lucy who was very happy that the meal was starting began to skip down the hall, seemingly unaware that she was a Queen and acted as any child ought to when happy. This made Lillie smile as she watched the young girl. Soon Lucy came back and began to pull the two older girls along with her; Susan seemed to be very embarrassed by her little sister, but Lillie just laughed along.

Running forward Lucy dropped the two girls hands once she noticed her brothers standing before them just coming from the Throne Room. "Oh, Peter, she's wonderful! She is staying isn't she? Aslan wouldn't just bring her here for one night and take her right?" Lucy said with pleading eyes up at the High King whom she was holding on to.

Aslan himself came from the Throne Room chuckling. "Of course, my dear little Queen. She'll be here as long as you are here," the Great Lion said before disappearing down the hall. Peter had picked up his sister in a hug and looked over at Lillie. His memory was turning inside of him, processing she must be from Spare Oom. Lillie, herself, looked from the High King to the little Queen, who had began to grin before jumping from her brother's arms back to Lillie pulling her to the dining hall. Lillie followed behind willingly laughing with the young queen.

"Well, I think it be best if we follow their lead and head to have supper," Queen Susan told her brothers. She began to walk down the hall after the two younger girls at a much more appropriate pace. The two brothers glanced at each other before following their sister sharing some small talk as they made their way.

When the five had made it into the dining hall, similarly dressed fauns were stationed behind chairs at a small supper table. They pulled the chairs out and the three girls sat down followed shortly by the men. To Lillie's left was Queen Lucy then on the other side of the young Queen was Queen Susan. Across from them sat the two Kings. Lillie smiled to herself thinking how frustrated Mr. Smyth might be that he couldn't find her anywhere. Her eyebrows furrowed as she couldn't remember the name of her country.

"Why must you look so glum? This meal is wonderful; does it not suit your taste?" The High King asked her upon seeing her face. Lillie looked up from her plate to the King and instantly glanced back down; almost fearful of the scrutinizing look he was giving her.

"I'm sorry, it's just I can't even begin to remember my home land, your majesty," she began but he held up a hand to stop her. Nodding his head to Susan, for a reason unknown to her, he began to inform her of the lands in the North farther even then Ettinsmoor where they had come from. Aslan had indeed told her before that she came from the same place has the four royals, so she went along with it; planning on figuring more out later. She only hoped she could still remember what she did, later.

"Don't worry about not liking it here. In fact, I'm positive that you'll like it here very much, Lil," Lucy stated. She then blushed not realizing she let the nickname she had used for Lillie in her head. But Lillie just nodded her head and glanced around at the others at the table.

"I was just thinking the same thing, Queen Lu," she said with a smiled to the young queen. They looked towards each other having shared a special friend moment and began to laugh uncontrollably at each other. Little Lucy's face began to glow a pretty pink color as she laughed harder, Lillie was in a similar state only her face and ears turning more red as she gasped for air.

Lillie looked around the table as the others enjoyed a chuckle at the two young girls. Her eyes fell upon King Edmund, and her mind gazed back to the train to the young boy who he once was. Now he seemed much older and wiser. Something all wars seemed to do to young men, she thought bitterly about the war raging at home. He must have felt her eyes because in that moment he looked up directly from her, a small smile on his face, Lillie held back a gasp; the four that around her, really were the four from the train.

A/N: thank you for those who have added my story to your watch/favorite lists that made my day when I checked my email this morning. I would of had this story up sooner but I was watching Prince Caspian on the TV and writing. Now she has entered Narnia through wardrobe technically only a few seconds after they did, however those seconds totaled to five years, ages now are different.

Peter: 19

Susan: 18

Ed: 16 – I found that he has an early September birthday and so this is taking place around October/November he has turned a year older.

Lu: 13

Lillie: Now is 16, since well it happens to be her birthday in the story!


	4. Chapter 4

A lose strain of her muddy blonde hair fell into her face as she looked back down to her empty plate. Something intrigued her about the youngest king, but there was also something which made her fearful of him. Once everyone else had finished dinner she was escorted by a centaur back to her room. The four monarchs lived on the other side of the Cair. After she had taken off the light blue dress and placed on her nightgown she moved over to the large opened window.

Gazing up at the dancing stars she smiled at them knowing they were smiling down at her as well. Then she turned around and closed the window tightly keeping the cold autumn air out and went to the large bed. She smiled seeing the blankets had already been pulled down for her. Sliding in between the blankets she sighed as she fell asleep trying to remember her sibling's names.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up girl!" A voice said sounding through her dream less sleep. Lillie glanced around her the realization of being in Narnia wasn't just a dream. A graying dryad was bustling around her room grabbing a red dress from the wardrobe.

"That's it, Wardrobe in Spare Oom. No, that couldn't be right," she stated as she got up from her bed and was shoved behind the screen to put on the dress. The dryad joined her a few moments to tie up the back. Glancing down at the dress she realized it was very much like the one yesterday but only different in color.

A knock sounded from the door and another dryad that had been fixing her bed went to open the door, as she was placed in the same chair as last night to have her hair redone. Her eyes strained to see who was in the doorway. However it was a clue that the dryad dropped into a low bow for whoever it was.

"Your Majesty," the dryad's beautiful voice said. The royal in the door mumbled something to the dryad who quickly responded but it was too low for Lillie to hear. The dryad soon came back to the room ushering the dryad doing her hair to hurry up. Finally finished in the same style as yesterday she was ushered to the door.

One of the dryads opened the door and Lillie quickly came face to face with the High King. In a very formal speech, very well rehearsed, he told her that he had come to take her to breakfast with his siblings. She smiled at the High King and took his offered arm.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure, but you seem very familiar to me. Did you come from Spare Oom?" the High King asked her. Unsure of what to say she nodded her head.

"We met once, on a train, going to the country side in Spare Oom. Of course, I'm pretty sure you had been my age, but now it seems I'm your brother's age and he couldn't have been more then was Lucy is now," she said looking almost everywhere but his face. Lillie did glance at his face, once while talking and he seemed to be very deep in thought and nodding his head.

"Well Lady Lillie of Spare Oom, I'm sorry to say I really don't remember much of my home land, although the train ride does seem familiar to me. Though I can't even imagine what a train looks like," the Magnificent King told her and a few laughs in the appropriate places.

Being the age of an adult, Peter had been increasingly aware of the fact that marriage loomed over him. He had taken it upon himself to reassure his siblings, if anyone was going to produce the heir it would have to be him. Political standards move him forward in his search, so he took every chance to get to know any lady who didn't seem to smother him with affections. He knew full well those were the ladies to look for, and Lady Lillie seemed like the perfect companion even though she was very shy.

"Trains are well, hmm; it seems I can't even remember what they look like, other than big and very loud, lots of smoke of course. Are we eating in the dining hall again?" She asked the High King unsure of where their destination was.

"Actually we are headed to a private room, which my siblings and I share. This is where we eat breakfast every morning; you will be welcomed as well." Lillie merely nodding her head, silently hoping Lucy wasn't too much of a morning person. Having seen her at full volume last night, the mornings would be the perfect time to have a relaxed meal with her.

The door opened to reveal the two queens sitting at a very small breakfast table with three empty chairs surrounding the circle table. Lillie smiled knowing how the two girls enjoyed being equals to their brothers in ruling the country and the table symbolized that for them.

"Good Morn', Lady Lillie, Peter," Queen Susan greeted as she stood to hug her brother and then Lillie. Lucy seemed to be very calm until Lillie noticed a small mischievous glint in her eye. The young Queen stood from her seat and hugged her brother and turned to Lillie. Lillie glanced at Peter's back as he turned to sit in his own chair, and stifled a giggle from her mouth.

"Good Morning to you Queen Susan and Lucy," she said sitting in between Lucy and Susan, with Peter across from her. The empty chair sat still waiting for its owner to come and claim it, so in the mean time the four made some small chat.

"Tell me King Peter, what it your greatest fear, Spiders perhaps?" Lillie asked feeling more open with the two queens surrounding her. Peter narrowed his eyes at her then turned to glance at Lucy. He was about to respond when Susan let out a frightful scream from her mouth.

"No, no, no; Lil, you have it all wrong. Susan is the one afraid of Spiders," Lucy exclaimed as her older sister pushed her chair back from the table and ran towards the door. The poor girl almost had a heart attack when Peter got up to come after her.

"I do, apologize my queen. Her majesty, Queen Lucy, bribed me with tasteful bugs to come and scare his majesty the High King. I did not realize her intentions to frighten you," stated the Spider upon Peter's head. It soon scampered down his body and ran from the room, no doubt embarrassed.

Edmund shoved the door open, which knocked Susan over; who was quickly caught by Peter. The two whom remained at the table shared more laughter with each other, as Edmund apologized to his sister. Soon they were all sitting and food was brought out and the talking was minimal.

Lillie's face beamed a light red throughout the meal, with a grin to match in brilliance. She and Lucy had plans to go to the small village just outside the castle after breakfast. Susan, who wanted to join, had to decline the offer made to her, for all the work planning a special welcome festivity and birthday celebration for Lillie. Peter had other plans and offered that Edmund should join the two girls; he needed some sun.

* * *

They left when the sun was still low in the sky all riding horses, Lillie barely managed to stay on her own. She took lessons when she was still under ten but soon stopped when she fell in love with books and didn't want to spend so much time out of doors. Lucy and Edmund chuckled about her poor riding skills and promised to find her a good teacher, for riding horses was the only way to get around Narnia.

"This is the Market, well I mean, it's kind of easy to tell really," Lucy stated as she looked around, the young queens gaze falling upon a certain young man moving boxes from a crate into a small tent behind a shop. Lillie urged her horse over to Lucy and nudged the young girl, who was glad Edmund hadn't taken any notice to her gazing.

The quiet King was enjoying the view of the Market from his dark horse, Lillie watched him as he took in the view of his people, really creatures, going about their business in peace. His gaze fell onto Lillie and Lucy, but her gaze had already adverted back to Lucy; who was explaining where some of the food was grown in Narnia and what was imported.

The three made their way back to the castle time enough for a quick change of clothes to freshen up for dinner. Lillie and Lucy exchanged stories from the village with Peter and Susan, while Edmund just relaxed in his chair watching the sight. Peter kept his eyes on Lillie for most of the night, something that had triggered a feeling in Edmund he didn't quite understand.

"Well, now that we are done here, I think maybe an early turn-in would do well for all of us," Susan the Gentle told the four sitting around the table. Peter stood from his spot and made his way around the table to Lillie and offered his hand to her. With her ears heating up from under her hair, and no doubt were also red, she took his hand and stood up.

"Then I do bid my fair siblings goodnight while I escort our guest back to her room," he said smiling to his brother and sisters who each nodded. Lucy grabbed Lillie's hand as she began to walk from the table on Peter's arm.

"Thank you, for letting me show you a small bit of Narnia. I had plenty of fun today, and I'm sure Ed did to; even though he might not admit it so readily," Lucy told the older girl who smiled in return not having enough time to respond to her.

With her hand around the High King's arm she made her way back to her room, managing to trip over a sleeping house cat. Who seemed to be very cranky that its nap was disturbed, but as all Narnian creatures sobered up quickly once they sensed the presence of one of the monarchs and apologized for sleeping in the middle of the way.

"I hope you really did enjoy your day in town. The village is always relaxing to visit and just lounge around looking at the shops and visiting friends," the High King said as they came to a halt in front of her door.

"I did, your grace, very much. I do hope to see the castle's gardens however, I've heard they are one of the best sights in Narnia," she told him stating what one of the dryads had told her earlier when she and Lucy went into a flower shop.

"Well, first I must insist that you refer to me as Peter, the same that you do Lucy. I hope to become much the same with you that she is to you. Secondly, you may go into the gardens anytime you wish. Susan is very well known for her gardening, I'm sure she would be able to tell you more then I could about the certain placement of flowers and what not," he declared to her before opening the door to her room.

"Well then, tomorrow at breakfast I'll be sure to ask her about it. Goodnight. Peter," she said before she quickly went into her room letting the door close behind her. She waited till she heard footsteps moving away from her room before she let out a breath. She did wish to be friends with the High King, as well as his siblings. But she felt the notion that he might be thinking of more than he let on, and this confused Lillie.

She heard a knock on her wall after she had dressed into night gown, followed by the sound of a door opening and the tapestry moving. Still from fright she stood by her bed until the figure let its face be shown. Sighing she almost laughed at herself. Settling down on a comfy chair by the fireplace the two talked for hours it seemed, before hearing a yelling from the halls.

"Lillie! Lillie, have you seen Lucy?" the yelling through the door was noticeably Susan. Lillie glanced at the young girl across from her, knowingly.

"She's right in here Susan, call off the troops," she called back through the door. Soon enough Susan appeared in the door, motioning to a faun to tell her brothers everything was alright. She joined the other two by the fire sighing as Lillie handed her a cup of tea.

"Do not doubt, that tomorrow Lucy Pevensie you'll get a whooping from Pete and Ed," she stated after taking a sip of the tea. Lillie had been tempted to ask Susan about the garden then, but the three began to about different things instead. She figured it could wait till breakfast anyways.

That night she slept soundly and completely happy, this was the first time for a long time she was that happy and it had lasted all day.

* * *

A/N: Thank you again for coming and reading yet another chapter. I'm so happy I got this one past 2,200 words! As stated in my bio I usually write stories in a notebook then post it so I can catch mistakes easier. Well the story written in my notebook is now very different then the story I have here, that one is more of Ed and Pete falling very quickly for Lillie, who in the notebook is really named Emily. That seemed very unrealistic so I kept a lot of the Ed and her to a minimal.

BUT have no fear, she and Ed will find love in each other someday. As for Peter, he is merely interested in seeing if she is a potential wife for him despite the three years which really I don't think really matter that much even back then. Hmm ideas are flowing in my mind but of course they will stay there until I post them in the chapters.

Thank for reading and review and tell me your feelings, since now this story is really written in stone yet! By the way I think reading stories in 3/4 is much easier then having it on the full screen, of course i have wide screen computer, but it's just a thought to all of you (Plus it makes the story look longer!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

The next morning came soon enough for Lillie. She smiled as the old dryad came into the room with some fauns to fill up the tub. Riding around on horse, all day, and barely able to stay on had gotten her pretty dirty. A pretty naiad silently flowed into the room and stirred the water using the simple magic she possessed to create the water more soothing for Lillie's muscles.

"Come on, girl. We don't have all day, now do we?" she the dryad once she placed the screen in front of the tub. Lillie smiled and crawled out of the bed and over to the tub, slipping her nightgown off.

She had been ready almost an hour before the knock called her to her door. She pushed the single braid over her shoulder and stood from her armchair placing the book she had been given by Mrs. Beaver on the armrest. Moving to the door she patted down her dressed, smoothing the wrinkles.

"Hello, Lady Lillie. Are you ready for breakfast?" said the person waiting outside her door, after she opened the door.

"I am completely ready, my liege," she replied to the young man in front of her. She took his offered arm and began walking down the corridor towards the other wing of the Cair.

"I heard that my sister Lucy joined you last night, through the secret passages," he said looking at her then back forward. Lillie turned and looked at him before finding a reply.

"She did. We did not think that she would be missed. Then Susan came and the three of us just stayed around the fire for an hour or so," she replied nervously. The young man just gave her a small smile and they continued their way to the small room.

* * *

"Good Morning Lillie! Ed," Lucy exclaimed as the two walked into the room. She stood from her chair and gave each a gigantic hug. Susan and Peter were already sitting down at the table and nodded to both of them.

The breakfast table was full of light breads jams, and fruit; something Lillie missed about home. The five dug in to the food set out for them. The High King and his brother had started a conversation about weapon mastery and Lucy was very into the sweet buns to pay any attention to anyone else at the table.

"Queen Susan, I was wondering if you had anytime soon, perhaps today, if not that's fine, to show me the gardens. I've heard that you are very into them, from your royal older brother," Lillie stuttered quietly to the girl next to her. Susan sighed after she had thought about it for moment.

"Well, as you know, I'm the one in this family most interested in hosting. And I'm afraid I'm planning a small get to together in your honor. You'll be able to meet many more Narnians. Oh, I'm sorry about the gardens. Perhaps, Ed can show you the gardens, he spends plenty of time down there," the Gentle Queen replied to the young girl. Lillie smiled and nodded her head in understanding. "Edmund, I happen to know for a fact that you aren't busy with anything today. So, you'll be escorting are guest to the gardens and showing her all around them, please," the Queen said to her brother. The rest of the residents of the table looked on in amusement as the young King stared at his older sister before giving in.

"Alright, Lillie, I'll be glad to come and take you to the gardens, when I'm done with my meeting this morning. Where do you presume you'll be?" The King asked turning his gaze to Lillie. She barely was able to keep her gave up on his full face, his intent look intimidated her; instead she focused on his chin.

"More than likely, your highness, I'll be in my room, reading the book Lucy brought to me. Um, last night," she stumbled over her words at the end remembering the conversation she had with Edmund before, his look much the same now.

"Of course," he responded before going back to the food on his plate. Susan turned and gave Lillie a big grin happy that she had triumphed.

* * *

After breakfast Peter stood from his chair and went to Lillie again and escorted her back to her room, the two shared a well-mannered talk while they went on their way. She was left at her door with the promise to have at least one dance with the High King at her birthday festivity in two days. Smiling she walked over to the armchair and went to grab the book but instead moved over to her window and leaned on the sill.

"Hmm, it's so beautiful here. I wish I could stay forever," she said into the air. A warm breeze flowed over her, reassuring her. "I know you have plans for me Great Lion. I'll be sent back to my world once I complete them," she whispered back to the gentle wind as it flowed away from her.

Turning back to the arm chair she picked the book up and settled down ready to learn more about the country she found herself located in. Her eyes drifted to the door after reading a few pages, her mind wondering when the King would come and escort her to the gardens. She, herself, knew if she went by herself she would just lose herself in the magnificent castle.

"Knock, Knock," came from behind the door along with a few real knocks. She wholeheartedly responded to the joke as she stood from her chair. Making her way over to the door she stumbled a few times, over random things; such as the edge of the carpet that was sticking up.

"Hello, my sovereign, how was your meeting this morning?" she asked after she gave him a curtsey; plus opened the door.

"Hello, Lady Lillie, it was very boring as usual," he declared as he offered her his arm. Placing the book on the table near the door she joined him as they made their way down to the gardens. She made an attempt to remember the way if she ever wanted to go again, and she did not wish to be a bother by asking all the time.

She replied with a half- smile before walking through the open French doors to the garden. Stunned she turned around looking at the splendor of the garden, which is too great to explain in full details. With a full smile she turned to the youngest king, her eyes wide taking in everything about the sight.

"I'm going to go with, that you like it, then?" he assumed his face still in its usual stony features gracing his face, though his eyes shined with pride. She meekly nodded remembering whose presence she was in.

"It's wonderful, am I free to explore more, your majesty?" she asked the young man in front of her. His youthful face from the train flaunting itself in her mind; they wouldn't remember the train ride anyway.

"Well, how about I show you the good locations in the garden?" he offered to Lillie. She nodded and the two set off exploring the beautiful gardens of the castle.

* * *

They stayed in the garden for hours, having a small lunch brought out to them as they sat under the biggest tree in the center of the garden. They talked aimlessly during the lunch and then soon set off looking for more places that would make good places to go to when the time aroused the need for it.

"Come, I wish to show you the one place, you'll always be able to find Lucy, just in case you need her and can't find her in the castle," King Edmund said taking her wrist pulling her away from the tulips she had been admiring. She submissively followed as he took her to a balcony that over looked the gardens below and the beach.

"Oh I can see why she would come here, it's magnificent!" Lillie called out at the edge placing her arms on the railing. With her backed turned she didn't see the slight grimace on the King's face. Lillie looked down at the garden and saw a familiar blonde hair bob in and out trees of the garden. Sighing she leaned down putting her head into her hands, gazing over everything in her eye sight.

"Yes, well. Susan did a lot of work on it, kind of her way of doing something when the council didn't want to have my sisters in the meetings with us," he said coming over to the edge. His eyes glazed over the garden falling onto the form of his brother purposeless wandering through the garden. Straightening himself he turned back towards the door, Lillie herself noticed the change in his stance and stood up as well. "I did enjoy myself presenting you the garden this afternoon," he avowed to her holding his arm out for her to take.

Responding with a feeble thank you, she accepted his arm. Then he took her back inside the castle and deposited her back at her room. She sighed as the door was closed behind her, she knew something changed. The young King had almost seemed like a friend as they spent the day together, but on the balcony something most definitely changed.

* * *

A/N: Well here is the fifth chapter of Rising Waves. Thanks for reading and a thanks for those who feel fit to review. I've updated today, I had half of this chapter done yesterday but I felt un-inspired as I did today but I still made through writing and come up with something. I think it may be the lack of knowing what everyone thinks, really. Oh well, more Edmund and Lillie to come, of course a obstacles will be placed there for Lillie to jump, by Aslan of course, to get through to him. Somethings stirring now, what do you all think?


	6. Chapter 6

Tumnus the faun came for her before dinner; he collected her and brought her down to the royal dining room. Lillie always felt at ease with the faun, and felt as though he be a good confidant. She stopped him from moving her quickly out of her room, for disclosure of her distress over Edmund's action on the balcony. He sat himself on one of the sitting chairs agreeing to be a close friend to the young girl.

"Oh, Tumnus, I felt all afternoon as if he did really enjoyed being with me. Then, something changed, could have been something I said?" she asked the faun after relaying what had happened on the balcony.

"I think, Lady Lillie, this is something which will present itself to you in the future. I have no wish to involve myself in the Royal's personal lives without their consent. Do not fret, however, King Edmund is known to have mood swings," the faun revealed to the girl. He stood up and escorted her down to the dining room. The two talked lightly about the inner workings of the Cair, and what exactly the four monarchs did in their rule, just simple small talk which got her mind away from the Just King.

Lillie entered the room with a smile on her face, something the monarchs were happy to see. Lucy patted the seat next to her, and Lillie complied and sat down next to the girl. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and Lillie patiently waited for Susan to join the table, it seemed she was in the Great Throne Room, decorating and wouldn't be separated with her work till it was perfect.

"Do tell, Lillie, how was the garden today? Are many of the flowers still in bloom? We have many flowers that bloom in different times of the year opposed to our other world." Lucy asked her placing a hand on hers waiting for an answer. Lillie glanced to Edmund and his eyes flashed away from her.

"I had a wonderful time. We, your brother and I, had lunch under the big tree. Then he took me to your balcony, and," she pause briefly, "I enjoyed myself." Lillie knew not to burden the table with her doubts of Edmund's feeling, especially since he was at the table himself, perhaps Susan would be of more help.

"Sorry for keeping everyone from eating, but I just had to finish the decorations. Tomorrow there will be a wonderful celebration for you Lillie," the older queen said as she entered the room. She was seated then and food was served. Edmund avoided her gaze all through dinner and after he finished eating he excused himself from the table.

"Are you finished Lady Lillie?" The High King asked her noticing her almost empty plate and forgotten utensils. Lillie looked over the king and nodded; he placed his napkin on the table and went over to her pulling her chair out for her.

"Remember, Pete, what council said, you have to be sure about this. I would talk to Edmund before anything else," the wise Queen Susan told her brother as the two were leaving the room. Lillie looked up to see the ashen face of the king; she took his hand and gave him a smile when he looked down at her. She didn't have a clue what the council had said but whatever it was, bothered him, she knew that much.

"Would you accompany me to the Sea? The mermaids are having a festivity today in an early celebration of your party tomorrow, and we can see the ships coming in to the harbor with your guests," he offered to her as they aimlessly, it seemed as such, walked through the halls. She then realized that he had planned on taking her to the Sea and had walked her towards the closest exit from the castle to the Sea.

"I guess I should go if they are celebrating me. Are the others going to be there as well?" She asked wondering if Edmund and his bad mood would make an entrance at the celebration. Peter looked down at her and shook his head with a smile.

"It will just be us and the mermaids, if that is okay with you of course. Tumnus said he would come if you wanted a chaperone with us," he stated to her. She thought on the option of a chaperone as they walked up to the door.

"I think, Tumnus deserves the night off, we will be with the mermaids so they can watch over us as we enjoy the night," she stated as Peter opened the door. Peter smiled at Lillie as she passed by him and into the warm night time air. Lillie nodded her thanks to him and looked down at the beach. The High King offered her his arm once again, and the two set off in the dark towards the giggling mermaids.

The duo sat on the rocky beach as the high tide brought water, along with the mermaids to them. Lillie smiled as the mermaids took out her braid and began to take her muddy blonde and put it in the traditional mermaid fashion with a small crown made of shells.

"I wonder if the crown will match your dress that Susan has the dryads making you for tomorrow evening," the King stated as he turned to her, he smiled at the mermaids who had been trying to gain his attention.

"Oh, but I'm not royalty. Plus it's just a simple celebration for my birthday." Lillie said back to the High King. He didn't put up a fight but watched as she looked out into the harbor as the boats moved in and docked for the night. As a smile graced her face, Peter couldn't help himself but to smile as well.

"I hope you are happy here, Narnia is a wonderful place and I hope you'll let us show you around," Peter said as he watched Lillie look around the beach. She turned back to him with a smile on her face.

"I am enjoying myself King Peter, Lucy as told me many tales about the land, I cannot wait till I see the places in her stories." The two sat on the rocky beach for hours watching the mermaids swim around in the water, and the stars dance in the sky. All of Narnia began the celebration of her birthday, even though most didn't even know who she was, or why she was important, they just loved to celebrate.


	7. Chapter 7

The High King and Lillie had spent quite a few hours outside with the mermaids before retiring. Lillie went to sleep promising herself to figure out what was wrong with the younger king. She dreamed the night away, having a few short memories pop up from her old live in England. Of course she couldn't remember England as the name of the land; everyone believed it to be Spare Oom.

* * *

"Lady Lillie, time to wake up. You have already missed breakfast, which the royals seemed to be okay with knowing you were up late. But honestly we can't have you missing supper as well; afterwards you must be ready to greet your guests. I hear Aslan might come tonight to the celebration, and Susan has ordered for a royal gown to be made for you. Oh this is exciting; I wonder what the dress is for though. Don't start fretting now, you'll do fine. I'm sure it is nothing. She might just want you to look your best tonight," a talkative Mrs. Beaver said as she went around her room and to the wardrobe looking for the dress that was made for today.

Lillie stood from her bed and allowed the few dryads who helped her dress everyday to change her into the dress the female beaver took from her wardrobe. Lillie smiled, still slightly tired, as she sat down in the chair for her hair to be braided back. She heard Susan talk about doing her hair and face tonight, and Lucy had already informed Lillie on the last time Susan helped Lucy. The whole deal ended up with a satisfied Susan and a pained Lucy. Once the dryads were done with her hair Mrs. Beaver escorted Lillie down to the Royal Gardens, where the royals were gathering.

The family greeted Lillie, well almost all the family did. Edmund stood off to the side looking over the balcony to the road coming from the harbor. The Pevensies had been planning a celebration for the fall harvest for months and friends from all over the Narnian world planned on attending, now with the addition of Lillie, Susan managed to change the festival into a celebration for Lillie as well.

"Lillie, you look wonderful and Good Afternoon to you," the graceful Queen Susan said as she moved over to greet Lillie as soon as she entered the garden. The two shared a brief hug and soon Lillie felt her waist being hugged as the short Queen Lucy gave her the usual greeting.

"Of course I look wonderful, you designed the dress, and it is fantastic. I thank you for it," she replied to the older girl. She turned feeling two pairs of eyes on her person. Smiling up at the high king her gaze turned slightly and caught the Just King looking at her. Turning back to Peter she smiled once again.

"I must thank you again, um, Peter for last night. It was marvelous." She blushed like a young school girl as she whispered his name; it had been his request last night to just use his name when she talked to him, no matter who was there. The others watched the two with interest, although Edmund kept his back on them but anyone could tell he was listening.

Peter smiled at her and nodded his head in reply. They soon sorted themselves into a line with Lillie in between the two kings. Lillie could barely think as to how it happened, and her words could barely form as Peter introduced her to the many visitors they had for the fall celebration. The so called Just King just ignored her the entire time. Lillie became more agitated with him every time he would look away from her glances.

Lillie was whisked away before she could even say a word to the young king. Susan and Lucy brought her gown into Susan's chambers so they could both help her get ready, which for Lillie was better than having the old Dryad help her. Lucy laughed loudly as Lillie was presented to her with her hair done in another ridiculous style by Susan.

"Oh please Susan, stop. I can't take much more laughing, and we only have a little while longer to get ready. Please just let handle her hair and you go make yourself beautiful," the young Queen said to her older sister. Susan agreed and moved into her sleep room to change into her gown and fix her own hair.

"Thank you Lucy. I was beginning to wonder how long we were going to be here for," Lillie told Lucy as she settled back down into the chair. Lucy nodded and began to take out the hair pins and redo Lillie's hair in a much more simple style that would suit the dress and Lillie. "You know there's something I've been meaning to ask you about," she stated as she watched the young queen in the mirror.

"Yes?"Lucy asked as her hands picked up a brush from the table. Lillie settled in her chair as she planned how to bring up what she had been thinking about.

"Your brother, Edmund. Are you very close to him?" she asked the young queen, who had become her greatest friend in Narnia. Lucy nodded her head in reply, as seeing her mouth was full of the pins.

"Would you happen to know why then he dislikes me?" She openly asked, suddenly regretting her frankness she blushed and began to stammer an apology. Lucy looked up to the mirror to meet Lillie's eyes before turning away stating she was finished with Lillie's hair and she had to go and do her own. Lillie watched as the young queen marched herself from the room and down the hall. Feeling out of place in the elder queen's room and made her way back to her own room. She made herself comfortable on the armchair near the window.

* * *

_ Never in all my days would I have thought myself to be in this situation. For one, I think in asking a simple question I have possibly ruined the greatest friendship I have here in this land. Honestly, I didn't think Lu would leave the room when I asked; I started to apologize for my utter stupidity after I did ask. If she ever brings it up to King Edmund I'll be mortified, never able to look at him again. Then again, this magical land can't all be bad; I'll have to talk with Lucy at the Ball during the celebration of my birthday and the Fall Harvest tonight. I keep telling myself that I did nothing to offend him, but it seems I have. Tumnus is no help whenever I ask him about the so-called Just King; I get no information from the faun. Peter has been very nice to me, however. It's said he is looking for someone to fulfill the place as his queen, I don't know what to think of this. Many of the creatures say I'm his lady, but he hasn't said anything about it, just spends his free time entertaining me, like his sisters do. Still, whenever I start to think about him my thoughts shift to…_

Her writing had been stopped short as a knock sounded from her door. Looking at the paper she placed the quill down and positioned a paper weight on her paper so it could dry. Lillie walked the room's door and opened it. A greatly dressed faun stood in front of her and she smiled as she noticed the usual red scarf was replaced with his dressy blue one.

"Tumnus are you here to escort me?" she asked smiling at the faun; her thoughts however were dark with anger at the lack of information he was willing to give her. He nodded his head and held out his arm, she glanced back to her paper where her thoughts had been placed for the world to see. Shaking her head she placed her arm on Tumnus' and watched as he closed the door to her room; Lillie could only hope that no one would see the paper before she could hide it away.

A/N: Alright I lied, this isn't the festival just yet butttttttt that's the next chapter. This one is the beginings of her realization of certain feelings for certain people...or is it? time will tell. I wonder what exactly is going to happen at the celebration...hmm lot's of harvest food eating for sure! Next chapter there'll be a dinner and dance, for Lillie's birthday and the Fall Harvest now I just ahve to come up with some narian sounding meals...


	8. Chapter 8

Five years of ridding the country of the White Witch's remnants. Five years full of campaigns to Archenland, Terebinthia, and Calormen. Five years of young ladies and men swooning at the sight of them. Five years of secret meetings. Five years of Susan telling her to grow up and act like a queen. Lucy couldn't fathom that their fifth year would have brought such a girl into their world from Spare Oom. She continued to remain true to her inner child and explore the world where their country was located. Men from all over came and presented themselves to her sister, the most beautiful girl in the whole world; or so it was said. Foreign dignitaries brought their daughters in hopes for a marriage to one of the kings. Most of the girls fall "in love" at the sight of the high king; blonde hair was a rare sight in this world, the only other known royal who had it was King Lune, and his was graying.

Lucy moved her way around the royal chambers; she couldn't believe Edmund had brought the impression of hate towards the girl who followed them there. She was beyond angry with him, she couldn't wait to get a hold of Peter and tell him of this. Lucy did feel bad for leaving Lillie in Susan's chambers alone, but she had to prepare herself so she could catch Peter before they were to be presented.

"Peter!" Lucy shouted as soon as he walked into the room; shortly follow by her other brother. The High King swiftly walked to his sister, being stopped a few times as servants tried to make sure his was completely ready. Lucy gave him the familiar hug once he arrived by her side; but soon found himself looking at a very young and very angry face.

"What, what happened? Lucy you must tell me at once," he declared to his younger sister.

"It's Ed, well more it's got to do with Lillie's impression of Ed. She thinks he dislikes her! How could he manage to pull off that; I thought they were getting along swimmingly," she said her stress over the situation pouring from her.

"Ed?" Peter questioned to his brother across the room, the Just King looked up from the parchment he was reading and walked over to his siblings. "What have you done to Lady Lillie? It seems that you dislike her, or that is how she feels." Peter stared down his brother, wondering what was wrong with him.

"I, uh, I don't dislike her; where did she ever come up with that?" He asked looking between his siblings. When his gaze landed on Lucy she managed to stop herself short from exploding at him from the look in his eye.

"She asked me, when we were getting ready. She asked if I know why you disliked her so much," she said quietly. Edmund looked back to his brother who seemed much put out. "Ed, can we talk alone?" Lucy asked her brother seeing Lillie and Tumnus arrive into the room. He nodded glancing over his shoulder at the young girl and the faun. Peter hastily made his way over to Lillie, as frown permanently settled on Edmund's face.

* * *

"Lillie, you look marvelous, Rita has an excellent eye for style it seems," the High King exclaimed as he bowed to the young women in front of him. She smiled lightly to him and curtseyed back to him. Her eyes caught Lucy and Edmund exited the room on the other side. Moving her gaze back to Peter she noticed his frown and began to question its presence when Susan arrived in the room. Her thought process was stopped as she watched Susan move over to them and began to talk in her brother's ear. He nodded and took off leaving her alone in the room full of servants and a Queen she did not recognize.

"We've had some trouble with a few guests, oh everything is going downhill and the celebration hasn't even begun yet!" Susan exclaimed as she stood in front of Lillie. Lillie half-smiled realizing Susan was under all it all.

"Everything will be fine Susan. I'm sure your brother is going to handle the situation and then you'll begin the festivities and we will have a wonderful night," she said smiling to the friend she had made in Susan. Even though Susan was the Queen, Lillie found her presence was useful in calming her royal highness' nerves.

The two younger siblings soon entered the room from the door they had exited and Susan went to greet them, leaving Lillie to the hands of a few naiads for entertainment as they waited. Lucy joined them a few minutes later from talking with Susan. Lillie smiled at the girl and received a grand grin back from her. The longer they waited for Peter, then quieter the room grew. Soon no one was saying anything and Susan began to pace the room growing impatient, for she didn't enjoy making her guests wait like this.

* * *

The door opened and Peter walked in with a faun at his side. He nodded his head to his siblings then went by Lillie's side and offered his arm. She looked up at his frowning face and laced her arm around his and followed his lead to the door which would lead them to the Great Hall for supper. Two guards pushed the door opened at the High King's cue. Lillie held her gaze in front of her as he moved them forward, but noticed his face turned into that of a King, with a slight smile. The five of them moved through the room to the high table and stood by their chairs. The creatures in the room silenced themselves, as did the royal guests that sat at the table with them.

"Welcome Narnians and guests for our celebration of the Autumn Harvest and the coming of Lady Lillie to our lands from Spare Oom. Enjoy your meal, and later when we are all full to the brim join us outside for the watching of the Fall Sun and Autumn Moon joining in the sky, afterwards we will be continuing the festivity here for dancing!" Peter stated to the room full of people. Lillie merely smiled as he proclaimed her being there sitting next to him and Edmund at the middle of the table. The room echoed the claps the sounded from everyone as the High King took his place in his chair. The others followed his lead and sat down. Peter continued to have the same expression on his face while he greeted the other people sitting across from him and his siblings.

"King Peter," Lillie said in a hushed tone, placing a hand on his arm by his elbow once he finished a discussion about hunting with the King from Archenland. He turned his gaze to her and leaned his head forward so his ears could pick up on what she wanted to say. "What is wrong? You've had this odd expression on your face ever since you returned from whatever it was you had to settle." Her merely innocent question caused his face to soften for a split second before it hardened to how it was before.

"I assure you Lillie, it is nothing. I promise with a little wine I shall become more relaxed. You've no idea'r how it is to be me; my job would harden even the softest of men." Lillie nodded and watched as he turned and took his goblet and raised it to her and took a very large gulp. Turning her head from him she look at the wonderful food laid before her, it must have been a light that reflected that caused her to glance at the Just King on her left, but as his crown's glaring silver light grazed her face she looked over and noticed he seemed just as concerned for his brother as she. Lillie enjoyed her meal keeping one eye on Peter and his growing habit to drink all the wine in his cup and request more.

"Peter, please. Stop, this drinking of wine before you drink all of the wine in Narnia," Susan whispered into his ear. He batted her away with his hand as the closer hand to Lillie moved for his goblet once more. She reached out and took his hand her eyes moving from the goblet in his hands up his arm to his face. Lillie's breath stopped as she noticed the sadness in his eyes; she quickly looked to Susan who stood up to speak and then back to Peter.

"It seems now I cannot eat anymore. I'm sure all of you feel the same, please come and join us in the gardens for the annual watching of the sky. This year the narration will be by the centaur Auber." Susan smiled as all the guests moved out to the garden, noticing Peter she knew she had to get their guest away before he did anything dim in his dense drunken state. "Peter I think it best it you stay and drink the tea I've had made for you, Lillie can you please watch him for a while. I'll send someone in to get you when the Sun and Moon are close," the older girl said as she moved away from the table smiling at Lillie. Lillie only nodded to her gaze still on Peter's eyes.

Lucy followed Susan out to the gardens but Edmund stayed behind looking between the two left at the table. Neither noticed him, or so he thought; for Lillie kept her gaze on Peter, and his stare was fixed on the table where the tea was placed waiting for him. Edmund shrunk behind a column as he waited for one of them to do something. Lillie was first to say anything once she realized they were most definitely in her eyes alone.

"Peter. Whatever is the matter? You have never been this way before. Why do you look so sad?" She asked genuinely concerned for him, she removed her hand from his and placed it on his shoulder moving her other to his slowly pealing his fingers from the goblet. The High King moved his line of vision from the table to the young lady sitting next to him, he silently become even sadder in her eyes as he did so.

His removed his hand fully from the goblet and slowly moved it to her face, as his sad eyed trailed across her face. His fingers numbly graced her face moving from her forehead to her eyes, then down to her cheeks and nose. Slowly, ever so slowly, they landed on her lips and chin resting there as Peter looked into her eyes, his face saddening more and more as each moment went by. Lillie couldn't say anything; she never had an experience being this close and intimate with anyone.

Lillie could see everything in his eyes, his mind was moving so fast. The Magnificent King was a train wreck waiting to happen. Her hand moved up his face her eyes following the motion of it. It landed on his cheek and her eyes moved up to his eyes, her now mirroring his with sadness. All three breaths in the room halted as the High King leaned towards Lillie. Her eyes moved to his lips as he closed his eyes, her own soon closed as his hand moved behind her head pulling her in. His lips gently touched hers and even though she seemed to be a statue she freely let the king move her closer. Peter slowly moved back and looked at the stunned face of Lillie.

"Peter, I," the young girl started but he held his hand up for her to stop. He slowly moved back into his chair away from her and took a sip of the tea.

"I know. I just had to kiss you once, Lillie. Now I may never get the chance to do again. I know things that right now you may not see yourself, but you can feel them. You do know that kiss wasn't right; I don't mean to anger you by doing such a thing. You, you love me, as a brother, as a friend. Your true love already belongs to another, but you must know. I love you, Lillie." Then he left her, in a sudden fastness that surprised her, everything before that had been slow and alluring but now the peaceful state had been broken by him. The words he said to her played over and over in her mind, she had no clue what he meant by things that he knew but she didn't. Her mind stayed in a confused state as a faun came into the great room to inform her of what Susan had told her earlier. Lillie moved, too fast for her own liking out to the garden past the column which hid the Just King.

He knew then, Peter heard himself and Lucy talking.

A/N: Well this chapter has been the hardest to write. I've been wondering what road Peter and Lillie should go and this is where they have come to and now seperate roads will lead them apart, sadly for PeterxOC fans. Time for Ed to step up his game and get the girl... and yes I have no idea oh to write idea with the british accent making it come out with the r sound at the end so that is what i came up with, so it is not a mistake! :) Also a new story is forming and write now it is being planned as another ed/oc story to take place during well the time between VODT and The Last Battle, during the years in England. I'm actually very excited for it and I'm planning the first chapter now!


	9. Chapter 9

Lillie stood stunned for a few more minutes to collect her thoughts at the door as the fauns and dwarfs danced in the garden, the fast dance to fast for her mind to keep up with. She looked around and saw the high king a yard or two away from her and the door. He looked back at the hinting of the centaur he was conversing with. His eyes softened for a second but soon hardened as he looked past her through the door way. Peter turned back to the centaur and shook his head slightly silently answering the question he was given. Lillie followed a young faun out to the center of the garden where she could see the wonderful spectacle in the sky. Two pairs of eyes followed her amazed face as she watched the sky.

Edmund slowly moved out to the garden feeling sad for his brother, but also hope for the chance to be with Lillie; the same chance he had but had given up for his brother who now returned it. Lillie saw Edmund a few feet from her and gave him a smile, hoping he wasn't still put off with her. Her mind soon cleared that option as he returned the smile before gazing up to the sky. The bright sun soon was now covered in full by the Narnian moon, Oreisus. Lillie's mind calmed her nerves over Peter's kiss then, she realized he was right, she didn't feel completely happy with him. She also realized he had too many duties to have much time to entertain her, so it was for the better that their relationship stopped at friendship. However for the other matter of her having feelings for another man, she didn't have a clue what he meant by that.

"Lillie," a singsong voice said calling out to her. She turned and noticed Lucy joining her side. "The dryads are going to be performing for you, so you must come and watch them," she said with a laugh. Lillie agreed to follow the young girl and laughed along as the dryads performed a special song from the new girl. Lillie began to enjoy herself at the party and greeted as many of the creatures she could, with the promise that Lucy would help her remember the names later.

Soon she had spotted Peter talking with a Lady from the court of King Lune and smiled to herself. Knowing he was doing his best to get over her and enjoy himself as well. A young dryad flew around her and places a simple crown of flowers on her head and the joined the rest as they continued to sing, delighting many of the younger creatures and humans in the crowd, with Narnian songs. Lillie moved over towards Peter as he came to a table filled with goblets waiting to be filled with the Narnian wine.

"I'm glad we're friends, Peter. Honestly you are a wonderful man; I can't help but wonder if the Lady also knows how good you are. From my point of view she seems to be approaching any male in her vicinity, like now for insists she is talking very flirtatious to a Mr. oh what was he name again, well a Lord from Galma," she said taking a goblet for herself. She felt very protective over Peter, wishing him to only be with the very best girl for him; knowing full well she was not among the few numbers. "I might suggest the very sweet Avarista from the Lone Isles, would be a better companion for you," she stated flatly. After receiving a very uncomfortable look from Peter she began to explain, "I only wish the best for you, and sometimes men seem to pick the wrong women, when the right one is there under their noses! I've seen this first hand with my father, I mean he chose my mother, very bad choice really. Avarista is a very nice girl much better then Miss. I'll be with the richest man I can find."

With that as the last said in her one-sided conversation with him she took her now full glass and began searching for someone she could have a real conversation with. Un knowing the Peter watched as she walked away still completely hung up on her, he followed her as she moved through the crowd to his own brother, then moved himself away and towards the young Lady Avarista.

"Edmund," she said coming up to stand next to the young king. He returned her greeting with a smile his eyes turning back to the dancing. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, knowing she would want an explanation for his behavior at some point but now he couldn't quite come up with one.

A/N: I wish I could have written more but I got caught up with a friend on another site so this is what you get this time around, and haha more edmund stuff too, well the beginings of it. Review and favorite!


	10. Chapter 10

Peter stood by listening to the girl talk about her family and their business, she went on and on telling him all about herself and her family that he thought he would just die of boredom. He kept looking over to were Lillie and Edmund stood watching the dancing when he got the idea to ask the Lady Avarista to dance, luckily for her and him the new song that began to play was one that they both knew and Peter was reassured by her that she hadn't stepped on anyone's feet in a few years while dancing. He soon began to enjoy himself, his eyes and mind became more focused on the Lady before him, which was also pleasing. His mind turned every thought of Lillie away when they came up, and Lady Avarista even seemed to enjoy his more open attitude, before he seemed sullen. They danced a few rounds before becoming tired and thirsty. They retired to the food tables and both took helpings enough for a small dwarf, which everyone knows can pack food away.

They sat at the nearest table with a few talking creatures and Lady Avarista become allured by, considering it was the first time she had the chance to talk with any creature who had enough brains to converse back with her. They stayed at the table discussing many things, which I won't bore you by repeating. Peter soon excused himself and talked with a few delegates his eyes always traveling back to the Lady Avarista who stayed at the same table talking with all the creatures who sat down with her, a small smile playing on his face whenever he did so.

Susan smiled to herself knowing her brother did find a real person in the Lady Avarista and no doubt they would enjoy each other as time moved forward. She sat with the creatures and Avarista and began to really see why her brother seemed so enamored by her, she was a very intelligent girl and laughed easily, soon the Gentle Queen found herself a friend in the Lady Avarista and was disappointed when Peter came back to claim her as his dancing partner and swept her away. The Queen did not feel sad for long and was swept into a conversation about the new music the instrumentalists began to play.

Lucy enjoyed herself and danced with many of the creatures as well as the male tree spirits. She drank her small glass of wine with her friends she had from around the castle during a break and began to dance once the music picked up again. She knew Peter would not approve of her constant dancing but she enjoyed herself and knew Peter and Susan could handle talking with the foreigners themselves, having caught Edmund with Lillie many times as she was spun around and around, and she knew he would not give her up anytime soon for some older gentlemen that wanted to talk trade.

Mr. Tumnus sat back for most of the evening. He enjoyed watching Lucy dance, and Susan being her graceful self chatting with all of the guests. He even saw Peter with the Lady Avarista, which he was pleased about, since he was the one who hinted to Lillie that Peter was hanging with the kind of woman before and pointed out Avarista to her. He knew as he watched Lillie now she was falling in love with the younger king as every moment passed between them, even though most of it was in silence. Mr. Tumnus agreed to dance with Lucy, his favorite of the siblings a few times but mostly enjoyed watching all the people enjoy themselves. A few dryads stayed by his side and he laughed when he noticed a few begin to turn yellow and orange, knowing soon they would all be resting in their trees for the winter, of course the King of Archenland was most pleased with this as Narnia bought all it's wood from Archenland now, not wanting dryads to die, and the numbers of dryads that became to old to live any longer were not enough for the growing country and it's need of wood for fires.

The Beavers stayed in the kitchen, Mr. Beaver tested his wife's cooking and well Mrs. Beaver continued to make more and more food for the guests that were sent up to the party. They enjoyed this, neither cared much for big parties, the only one they did enjoy was the coronation of the Kings and Queens, of course they went to the birthday celebrations but those were always smaller, this was the celebration of Fall and of the new comers birthday. Both got on well enough with the girl but she didn't seem to open up very much to either of them on the short sightings they had with her, course they never really had the time to make her into their friend, but the Pevensies enjoyed her enough and the two beavers even betted on which of the Kings the young Lady Lillie would end up with. Of course, Mrs. Beaver said King Edmund, but Mr. Beaver had spent more time around the girl noticed her and Peter's relationship blooming, he even saw the kiss they shared. So he said it would be The High King whom the Lady Lillie would be with in the end.

Now Edmund had a ruff time of it at the party, he stood and watched the dancing next to Lillie unsure what to do or what to say. The pair stood and watched to magical dances unfold in front of them even spotted Lucy and commented on well her dancing was. Suddenly, or it seemed to him Lillie began to laugh out loud as they stood in silence. After a minute or two she calmed her laughing and began to explain her reasons for laughing to him.

"Oh, Edmund, look at us. Here we are, at one of the best parties I've ever been too, and we stand here all solemn like. What happened, when you took out to the garden you seemed so much at ease and enjoying yourself then on the balcony you changed," she questioned her face turning thoughtful as she tired to give reasons why he had suddenly changed. Edmund sighed and took her hand leading her away from the hustle and bustle of the party deeper into the grounds close to the archery fields.

"Lillie, I, well, I used to be a real ass. When I meet you, I knew you could possibly maybe be the one. Well so did Peter, you know council has been urging him to take a wife, and he saw how well you and the girls got on and how the accepted you into the family. I guess I just pushed my own feelings aside knowing you'd be better off with Peter. And Lucy and I talked about this earlier and I guess he over heard us speaking about it, now he has given up on you Lillie, so that I can have to chance he took from me, and now I just feel like a real ass again," he said in a full blown rant. Lillie wasted no time in taking Edmund into her arms for a hug. One that he needed. She released him and looked to his face noticing stress clearly all-over his face.

"Ed, it really wasn't what you said. Deep down Peter knew that he and I weren't right, and I guess I knew this too, but both of us were to scared to say anything. I am happy though that he and I aren't well, together anymore. I'd never be able to handle being High Queen, or really a Queen at all! Well I guess you all thought the same at one point but I'm sure of it," she said firmly trying to reassure him that the fact her and the High King parted was not blamed on him. "Plus look at him now, with Lady Avarista too! I think they will make a fine couple in deed," she said smiling over at the two then. She really did feel that way too, a sudden picture of a young Peter in a train filled her mind and she saw the little boy Edmund used to be and her face turned into a grin, as she took his hands. "Would you, the King Edmund, do me the honor of a dance? I can't promise to not step on your feet, but I can promise a wonderful time." And so they did.

A/n: I hate this chapter. I really do, okay well I just knew I had to show more of Peter and his new lady so if they do marry later it doesn't seem all of a sudden or anything. I wanted to also state what other favorite Narnia characters were up to during the party, of course my slow love thing for them is coming back into play now. I really didn't know where this chapter was going and why i was writing, honestly it's different in the way i've ever written, more of the c. narative style really instead of the 3rd all-knowing i usually write in, but both played a role really. and so tell me what you think and even what should happen in the next chapter maybe your idea will help me and of course if i remember i'll give you a shout out of thanks for the idea if i used it! So thanks for reading this chapter of Rising Waves and for sticking with me, hopefully the computer will be fixed soon and I can write more often! (this feels like those old tv shows that come out once a week right now lol)


End file.
